Broken Heart
by Haley Anonymous
Summary: SBOC and JPLE. A story of hate, love and despair. More detailed summary in profile.
1. Chapter 1: Unwanted

**Broken Heart**

**Chapter 1: Unwanted**

Annabelle Enders was not a classic beauty. Her nose was slightly crooked and her mouth was just barely off center. She was not ugly; however she was often left as the subject of ridicule. Although, it was not merely her looks that caused her peers to ostracize her, for although she was different looking she still had striking blue eyes. Her hair was also very pretty; she had long black hair parted at the side with long side-swept bangs. However besides her nose and mouth, it was her low confidence that added to her unpopularity.

Annabelle had never felt that she was wanted, for her mother was less than kind to her. Annabelle's older sister, Patricia, was just the kind of daughter Dina Enders had always wished for. She was a Barbie. With bleached blonde hair, orangey tanned skin, and perfectly symmetrical facial features she was almost identical to her mother. The part of Patricia's appearance that was less not satisfactory with her mother was her breast size. However that was only a minor problem, for in two weeks Dina's plastic surgeon would be giving 19 year old Patricia breast implants. Unlike Annabelle, Patricia was perfectly welcome to being as artificial as their mother wanted them to be. Although Patricia's physical perfection and obedience to her mother were only the tip of the hat as to why Annabelle's older sister was the favorite, for Annabelle was a witch and like her mother Patricia was not.

Because of how unwelcome Annabelle was at home, she had become subdued with being ostracized. Therefore when anyone would make fun of any aspect of her, Annabelle would just take the insult and her self esteem would lower even further.

During her first year at Hogwarts, a boy made fun of her unsymmetrical features. When Annabelle did not even try to defend herself as the boy and his friends laughed, the ridicule persisted and just snowballed to the point that Annabelle did not have a single friend, and spent all of her time to herself.

Annabelle had turned seventeen four weeks ago, but she had not used magic once since her birthday, merely for the reason that her mother would disown her. But that would all change in a matter of hours, when Annabelle would be going back to Hogwarts for her seventh and final year of schooling.

It was seven in the morning and Annabelle had nothing to do, for she had packed for school weeks ago. Even though her peers at Hogwarts were not all that welcoming towards her, the atmosphere at Hogwarts was still much more welcoming than life with her mother, for at least her professors were sympathetic towards her.

For two and a half hours, Annabelle sat in her room, thinking. The thought that consumed her mind was the something she wondered about very often. Annabelle did not understand why she was sorted into the Gryffindor house and not Hufflepuff. She was anything but the definition of brave; she was closer to Slytherin than Gryffindor.

When she looked at the clock in her room, Annabelle realized that she better go catch the bus to King's Cross if she wanted to actually be on time to make the train or she would be stuck in London.

"Our final year," Sirius said sadly to James. "I can't believe it's almost over."

"I know," James was looking down at his Head Boy badge began to smirk. "We better go out with a bang. With this little thing, I bet I can get away with just about anything."

"What was Dumbledore _thinking_ when he gave you that badge? I was positive it would be good old Moony."

"I wonder who they picked for Head girl…I mean you will be sharing a private common room with her," Sirius smiled slyly at his best friend.

"I'd put my money on either Theresa Riviera or Lily Evans," James thoroughly hoped the Head Girl was the latter of the two.

"If it is Lily, she will shoot herself."

"Thanks for that cheery thought Padfoot."

"No problem, Buddy," Sirius checked the clock and noticed that it was 10:45. They had fifteen minutes until the train left. "Well I guess it's time to go."

The boys gathered their trunks and their owls and apparated to platform 9 ¾ after saying goodbye to James's grandparents. The platform was filled with parents hugging their children and saying their goodbyes.

James and Sirius entered the train, appreciating the fact that James's grandmother was not squeezing the living daylights out of each of them.

Sirius headed for the Marauders' usual compartment, however James started towards the front of the train to report for his Head duties.

James entered the Head's compartment and saw that the Head Girl had already arrived. A big smile spread across his face when he saw Lily sitting alone in the compartment reading the Daily Prophet. She looked up and was dumbstruck, "James!"

"Lily!" James imitated her shocked tone of voice.

"You aren't….you can't be….no!" Lily stood up to examine his badge.

"You better believe it," James said happily and put his arm around Lily and forcefully pulled her back down with his has he sat.

"Get off me!" Lily pulled away. "I don't understand why Dumbledore would pick _you_ of all people!"

"Well I am obviously he thought that you and I make a great pare. Oh what fun we are going to have in our _private_ common room."

"_SHIT!_ I completely forgot about that," Lily started to feel nauseous. "This is going to be my last year at Hogwarts and I do NOT want to spend it with _you_."

"Oh Lily, Lily, Lily. Stop pretending you don't have a thing for me."

Lily merely glared at him.

The train began to move and Lily finally spoke, "I guess we should go report to the prefects."

Lily and James then go up and moved to the prefect's compartment. Lily explained all the roles of the prefects as James just stood their and occasionally messed up his hair.

"Well I suppose that is all," Lily said. "Now as I'm sure you all know is the time for you to patrol the rest of the train, and if there is any serious problems you can report to one of us."

"And don't forget to respect my authority," James said with a smile. "I will not permit any rule breaking."

All of the prefects laughed at James's comment, yet Lily merely gave him the famous Lily Evens death glare.

Remus and Peter were already in the compartment when Sirius arrived. It felt odd to all of them without James in their compartment with them, however they managed just fine. Sirius kept the group laughing with all of his jokes.

Shortly after the train began to move, the door to their compartment slid open. Annabelle entered their compartment and sat down in the corner away from the boys.

Sirius looked at her and laughed, "What do you think you are doing in here?"

Annabelle looked up and said simply, "No one would let me sit in their compartment so far."

"And what makes you think we will be any different?" Sirius said cruelly.

"I didn't, I suppose," Annabelle started to get up to leave.

"Sirius, just let her stay," Remus felt bad for the poor girl. However he still was not all that fond of her company, she was just weird.

"Thanks," Annabelle showed a small smile towards Remus, she felt a small pang of hope that maybe she would make one friend in her final year at Hogwarts. However that small piece of hope was quickly shot down.

"No. Out," Sirius glared that Annabelle as she walked back out of the compartment.

"That's right, ugly!" shouted Peter just before Annabelle slid the door shut.

Annabelle continued trying different compartments, but she gave up by the tenth compartment she was kicked out of and just sat in the hallway. At that point she thought to herself, _Why am I so unwanted_?

* * *

Haley Anonymous here! I am sorry if you liked the old version of this story, but I felt I could make this story much better, and have a character that isn't a Mary Sue. I hope you enjoy it! Read and review! Oh, and I appreciate constructive criticism. 


	2. Chapter 2: An Awkward Train Ride

**Chapter 2: An Awkward Train Ride**

Lily could not stand being alone in that compartment with James for one more second and decided to join the prefects and patrol the halls. As she approached the end of the hallway she saw someone sitting on the floor.

"Are you okay?" Lily asked Annabelle politely.

Annabelle looked up, surprised that she was even noticed, "Oh, yeah, I'm fine."

"Why are you sitting in the hall?"

"No one wants me in their compartment, but don't worry, it's really no big deal."

Lily looked down at the girl and felt a pang of pity. She had never been very nice to Annabelle, she hadn't been mean, but she never really paid any attention to her. She always thought she was just a bit weird and figured that Annabelle would just find her own friends. She had just never realized that the girl had absolutely zero friends. "Why don't you join me in the Head's compartment?"

"Really? You would let me sit with you?"

"Of course," said Lily.

"You really don't have to pretend to like me."

Lily had never felt more awkward in her life. "No really, you seem like a nice girl."

"Seriously, you don't have to. If I were you I wouldn't have anything to do with me."

"Don't say that about yourself!" Lily had never heard anyone talk so poorly about themselves. "Just come with me."

James saw Lily walk in with another girl. It took him a few seconds to realize who it was, "Oh hi, um…Annabelle."

"Hello," Annabelle was surprised that James did not instantly react the same way that Sirius had.

Lily was taken aback as well at James's reaction. She had been worried that he would kick the poor girl out as well, "Annabelle couldn't find anywhere to sit, so I let her sit with us."

James tried to start a conversation, "So how was your summer, Annabelle?"

"What?" Annabelle was surprised that he would even talk to her. "Oh um, okay."

"Did you go anywhere," James expected a more interesting answer.

"My mom let me go with her and my sister to her plastic surgeon about breast implants for my sister. I think she wanted me to get some too, but that's the only time I left the house other than catching the bus to King's Cross."

James's mouth was hanging open as he stared at Annabelle; he had never expected such answer to come out of her mouth. And on top of that, she had only left her house one time all summer and at that she only left to talk to a surgeon about breast implants. Something was obviously wrong with her family.

After several awkward seconds of silence that felt like an eternity Lily was the first to speak, "Oh, well I am glad that you decided against implants…"

"Why would get those things surgically put inside of you when you can just do a spell…" James wondered aloud.

"James!" Lily scowled. "Annabelle, you should be perfectly comfortable about your body."

"Thanks. But I disagree, how could anyone be comfortable in _this_ body?"

Once again James was left with is mouth hanging open. However this time he was the first to speak, "You should never say something about yourself!"

"Annabelle, you should have no problem with your body, I mean you are tiny!"

"I know I'm not _fat_, but I am hideous. I mean do you not hear what everyone says about me?"

"You are not ugly!" James felt instantaneously guilty, for he had called her ugly on many occasions. But he never meant to make her feel so poorly about herself.

"Of course I am! Everyone says so. My mother, my sister, everyone I've ever spoken to at school. Honestly James, you have no need to lie to me."

"But I'm not lying," James could not have felt worse.

"Yes. You are."

"No, he is not," Lily said. "You are a very pretty girl."

"Have you ever heard of beauty in symmetry?" Annabelle asked forcefully, she was getting angry that they would not just admit that she was the ugliest girl they had seen in their life.

"Well that person lied." Lily said matter-of-factly.

"Honestly, how could anyone think that a face like mine was attractive in any way?"

"By looking at it," James said. "You aren't ugly."

"Tell your friends Sirius and Peter that."

"Look, Annabelle," James felt angry at his friends. "Kids our age look for anything to pick on, they look for weaknesses."

"And my weakness is my appearance, I get it."

"No, that is not your weakness. It is your opinion of your appearance," Lily said.

"Look, can we just stop talking about it. I am regretting ever coming into this compartment."

"I'm…sorry?" James was confused by why she would be insulted by them being nice to her.

"I will be right back," James said.

James got up and walked down the train to the marauder's usual compartment.

"Sirius, Peter, What did you say to Annabelle?" James demanded.

"Taking the role of Head Boy a little seriously, huh?" Sirius laughed.

James explained everything that had just happened with Lily and Annabelle.

"Who really cares?" Sirius covered his guilt. He was not one to admit he was wrong.

Peter however showed his guilt, "She's not _that_ ugly…I feel kind of bad…"

"You two better apologize," James glared at his friends.

"Okay," Peter answered.

At the same time Sirius answered, "Why?"

"Because she is _not_ ugly and by the sounds of it she has been treated like shit for a long time and deserves an apology," James said.

"Fine, if it will you to leave me alone I'll apologize when we get to the school," Sirius said.

James glared at his friend one last time and made his way back to the Head compartment. James was almost surprised at himself for getting so angry at his friends for acting quite similar to how James was famous for acting like.

When James returned he could tell that Lily and Annabelle had not said a word since he left, and it did not change once James returned.

The rest of the train ride was filled with an awkward silence.


	3. Chapter 3: Rocky Mountain Oysters

**Chapter 3: Rocky Mountain Oysters**

James and Lily permitted Annabelle to ride with them in the Head Carriage back to the school after the train arrived, which proved to be equally awkward as the train ride. During the carriage ride James did make a few attempts to strike up conversation and once again failed miserably to convince her that there was nothing wrong with her.

"This is useless!" James exclaimed to Lily when they left the carriage.

"We seriously need to help that girl," Lily truly felt sorry that she never noticed how Annabelle truly felt about herself after six years of sharing a dorm with her.

"How?" James was exhausted after his attempts of boosting the poor girl's confidence. "It's not like she will listen to a thing we say."

"I don't know," Lily shook her head and frowned. Then suddenly Lily realized she was getting along with James something that very rarely happened.

It seemed James had noticed the change also, "Now Lily, I'm not so bad, am I?"

"Not _all _the time," Lily admitted. "But most of the time you _are_ that bad, you cocky prat."

James smiled, "You know you love it."

"Once again, cocky prat," Lily smiled and rolled her eyes and walked into the castle.

James followed Lily and could not help but feel ecstatic about sharing a private common room with Lily. Not to mention the amount of authority he now had. This year was going to be the best yet.

James sat down with the rest of the Marauders at the Gryffindor table. They were sitting not far from Lily and her two best friends, Sidney and Ida, and sitting right next to Sirius was Annabelle, looking sadly down at the empty dish sitting before her on the table.

"Sorry about the train," Sirius said simply to Annabelle and quickly ignored her again.

"Yeah, sorry," Peter added and also ignored her.

Annabelle looked at the boys, very confused, but said nothing. No one had ever apologized about something they said to or about her. Annabelle questioned whether their apologies were sincere, but she did not really care. She was just happy that someone spoke to her, although that happiness quickly faded when she realized that was all that was going to be said to her.

Everyone in the Great Hall moved their attention to the line of first years that were following Professor McGonagall into the room. McGonagall was carrying a stool and an old ratty hat and set the stool down in front of the students, and placed the hat on the stool.

All of the first years looked at a complete loss as to what an old hat sitting on a stool had to do with them being sorted into their houses. And when the hat began to sing, many of the young eleven year olds were taken aback. The tension on many of the young students' faces eased when they listened to the song and figured out how they were to be sorted.

After the sorting hat finished its abnormally long song, Professor McGonagall stepped up to the stool and pulled out a long piece of parchment.

Professor McGonagall began calling out names and one after one an anxious eleven year old would sit down, put on the sorting hat and then jump up when the hat called out their house.

After the sorting had finished Dumbledore stood up and addressed the school about a very serious matter, "Welcome back to another year at Hogwarts. EAT!"

Food magically filled all of the plates in the hall and Sirius began stuffing his face with whatever food was nearest. Many people thought that Sirius had strange eating habits; he would always eat as much as he could at once. This was a habit he had picked up after the sixteen years he had spent living with his mother. She often denied him food so he learned to eat whatever he could before she deemed him unworthy of her food. Even though Sirius had moved out of his mother's house, it was a habit he could not kick.

Annabelle was shocked when she saw Sirius eat. She had never seen someone put down that much food in that little time before. Annabelle found Sirius almost as disgusting as her sister. _At least he isn't getting breast implants_, she thought.

Sirius finally noticed that he was being stared at, "Oy! Annabelle, what the hell do you think you are looking at?"

"Oh," Annabelle didn't realize that she was staring, "um…sorry."

Sirius turned back and rolled his eyes, "Honestly, the girls just can't keep their eyes off me."

"They just pretend they want you to get to me," James smirked.

"What the hell kind of strategy is that?" Sirius laughed.

"You know, when a girl starts hanging out with some guy all the time, and then tries to get the guy to hook her up with his friend," James said.

"Wow, the girls must _really_ like me if that is the case," said Peter.

"Nah, I think it's Moony they're after," Sirius said.

"And what makes you say that?" Peter asked.

"Because they say he's an _animal_ in bed," Sirius laughed.

"So am I then!" protested Peter

"Who wants a rat in their bed?" James asked.

"A wolf is much cooler," Sirius agreed.

"You guys need to be more careful," Remus finally spoke up. "People really can't find out…"

"Oh calm down, no one is paying attention," Sirius said calmly.

However one person _was_ paying attention to their conversation. Annabelle was not quite sure what they meant by a rat in bed, but she had put two and two together about Remus being a wolf. She had never thought about it before, but Remus did seem to become "ill" about once a month. Annabelle was shocked that she had never realized it before. Remus Lupin was a werewolf.

After all the food had disappeared off the plates, Dumbledore stood up and called for silence.

"Welcome back to another year at Hogwarts. Mr. Filch requests I read you a list of the banned items at our school, I however decided to post the list in all of the common rooms. And now, onto a more serious subject. As we all know, a dark wizard who calls himself Voldemort is at large. As the sorting hat so politely stated, or more sang, unity among the houses is vital. I understand that it can be less than easy for rival houses to get along," Dumbledore paused and looked at the Slytherin table, and then the Gryffindor table. "And because of all the dangers, I request you follow all of the school's rules. Going outside past curfew you are in serious trouble with the school, and possibly your life is in serious trouble. Please realize how serious we need to take the issue of Voldemort and these Death Eaters. I want you all to know that these Death Eaters are all very dangerous and if you have any knowledge of any Death Eaters in the castle, I want you to contact me immediately. Thank you for your eyes and ears. Prefects you may now lead your houses to the common rooms."

James and Lily stood up and headed in the direction of Dumbledore's office for a short meeting with the Headmaster. It felt strange to the duo to not be heading towards the Gryffindor common room after the feast.

Dumbledore arrived at his office shortly after James and Lily had, "Marshmallow Peeps." The gargoyles in front of his office sprang to life and a spiral staircase appeared behind them. Lily and James followed Dumbledore up to his office and sat down in the two chairs opposite of Dumbledore's seat.

James and Lily listened as Dumbledore explained the roles the two would have to fill and lectured them on making sure everyone follows the rules. After half an hour of explaining and lecturing, Dumbledore finally finished up his spiel with, "Your common room is hidden behind the wall across from my office and now I will let you two compromise on a password."

"I know!" James said happily. "James is the most handsome person alive, and Lily can't keep her eyes off him."

"Nice try," Lily rolled her eyes. "How about James is an egotistical arse?"

"Or Lily is amazingly gorgeous…and loves James."

"Or James has no chance," suggested Lily.

"I will choose one if you two don't hurry up," Dumbledore chimed in.

"Rocky Mountain oysters!" exclaimed James.

Lily couldn't help but laugh, "No."

"Then what do you suggest?" asked James.

"Maybe we should just have Dumbledore pick one," said Lily.

"Fine," agreed James.

"Then Rocky Mountain oysters it is!" laughed Dumbledore.

"Are you kidding me?" asked Lily.

"No," said Dumbledore, "I think that it is a great idea."

"Fine," said Lily dully.

Dumbledore left the office with James and Lily and when they were facing the wall that concealed the Head common room, he pulled out his wand and pointed it at the wall. There was a flash of orange light and he put the wand back in his pocket. "Well you two are good to go," Dumbledore smiled and reentered his own office.

"Rocky Mountain oysters," James said to the wall.

A gap began to quickly grow in the wall. James could see a hallway emerging and looked at Lily, "Ladies first."

Lily smiled and entered the hallway, followed by James. The gap in the wall closed behind them as the continued down the hallway. There was one door at the end of the hall that Lily opened.

The common room was magnificent. Straight across from the door they had just entered from was a massive fireplace. In front of the fireplace were a large maroon couch and two gold armchairs with a large chandelier dangling above. On either side of the fireplace was a large stone staircase, spiraling off away from the fireplace. On the wall, next to the fire place on the left was a large gold name plate reading _JAMES_ and next to the staircase on the right was a name plate reading _LILY_. There was also a large, unlabeled door on the right side of the room. James raised an eyebrow and opened the door. The room was a bathroom. He saw a large, Jacuzzi bathtub, a huge shower, and of course a toilet and a sink.

James noticed Lily standing behind him and he put his arm around her, "Looks like that bathtub could easily fit both of us…want to test it out?"

Lily slapped James across the face, "I do not want to share a bathroom with you!"

"Come on, it was only a joke," smiled James.

Lily glared back and reentered the common room, "Well I think I will go off to bed."

"It will be awfully lonely up in that room by yourself," said James. "Maybe you should join me in my room tonight."

That statement earned James another slap in the face, "Shut the hell up James!"

"Hey!" exclaimed James. "I was only joking again."

"I don't care," at that Lily stormed up the stairs to her room and flopped onto the king sized bed. She never thought about it before, but it was a little lonely with out the other girls to share a room with. But she still preferred to be lonely than to have James's company.

* * *

Oh and just in case you didn't notice, this story is going to be almost as much about James and Lily as Sirius. 


End file.
